smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Purple Reign Of Terror/Part 3
And so Papa Smurf spent the whole night looking through his books to find the formula that was originally used for curing the Purple Smurf disease, but unfortunately there wasn't a single record to be found anywhere, so he ended up mixing together a remedy that he hoped would be the cure. "Some hellebore seeds, a zest of lemon,...," he said as he threw in all the ingredients for the remedy. By morning, when his remedy was complete, he called all his little Smurfs together. "Smurfs, I may have found the cure for the Purple Smurf disease, but to test it, I will need you to capture a Purple Smurf. This will be dangerous, because the Purple Smurfs are contagious. So do I have some volunteers for the task?" A group of Smurfs all shouted that they will volunteer to capture a Purple Smurf. "Brave Smurfs, I am proud of you," Papa Smurf said. "Go forth now, and good smurfing." And so, armed with clubs, nets, and lassos, the Smurfs headed out into the forest to capture a Purple Smurf, with Handy and Duncan McSmurf taking the lead. "All right, let's smurf up and search every bush," Handy said to the group after they have entered the forest together. "Be careful and don't let your back be smurfed for a minute, because you might be the victim of a 'Gnap attack'," Duncan warned. "A 'Gnap attack'...that's certainly a way of smurfing it," Jokey snickered. Each of the Smurfs went off in various directions to search for a Purple Smurfs, taking heed to Duncan's warning. The last thing they need is for one of them to become a Purple Smurf without warning. Clumsy, who was eager to try out the lasso, was looking hard for a Purple Smurf to use it on when he spotted Lazy. "Hey, I've found one," he said enthusiastically. Clumsy whirled the loop around his head as he chased after Lazy with the lasso. But as he threw the loop, he found the rope tangling him up until he was bound up in his own lasso, unable to get himself free. And even worse, he could see Hefty as a Purple Smurf peeking his head out from behind a bush. "Help! Some Smurf! Save me!" he cried out. Brainy heard Clumsy's cry for help and suddenly ran as quickly as he could to save Clumsy, but by the time he got there, he was too late. He saw that Clumsy's tail was throbbing with pain, and that he was turning purple. "Uh, he bit me, Brainy, and I feel...I feel...," was the last thing Brainy heard Clumsy say. Then as Clumsy as a Purple Smurf struggled to get himself free, Brainy realized that he now has himself a Purple Smurf for Papa Smurf to test his remedy on, which gave him a brilliant plan. "Oh, Smurfs, look what I have just smurfed single-handedly!" he called out. The other Smurfs gathered around to see Brainy standing next to Clumsy, all purple and roped up. "Michty me, laddie, so you finally have the smurfs to capture one by yourself," Duncan said as he saw it for himself. "Oh, Brainy, I didn't know that you were so brave," Smurfette said, feeling her heart swoon. "Really, Smurfette, it was nothing," Brainy said, sounding confident. Then Clumsy barked, "Gnap!", causing Brainy to leap right into Smurfette's arms in fear, making Duncan laugh. "All right, Smurfs, let's bring the Purple Smurf in with us to Papa," Duncan called out, as he and Handy grabbed Clumsy and carried him. ----- Inside Papa Smurf's laboratory, Clumsy was bound by his wrists and ankles as Papa Smurf was preparing to shoot the pellet containing the remedy into the Purple Smurf's mouth using a pellet shooter. "Okay, let's get started," he said. "Brainy, pinch his tail." Brainy pinched Clumsy's tail, which made him yell "GNAP!" with his mouth open wide. Papa Smurf quickly blew into the pellet shooter and shot the pellet into Clumsy's mouth, which he then swallowed. The Smurfs watched as Clumsy leaped around the laboratory, acting very strange as the remedy was beginning to have its effect, but after a while it became so tiring that it made Clumsy pass out. "It didn't work, Papa Smurf," Smurfette commented. "He's still purple." "It may just be a delayed reaction, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "Quick, untie him and put him to bed. Maybe he will feel better after a good rest." Handy carried Clumsy over his shoulder back to his house, with Greedy following him. "Poor Smurf," Handy said. "I sure wouldn't want to be in his smurfs right now." "You said it, Handy," Greedy said. "It's enough to ruin my appetite." "Well, let's hope that Papa Smurf is correct about the remedy and that this is just a delayed reaction, because if it isn't...," Handy began to say. Suddenly Clumsy woke up and bit Handy in the tail, causing him to drop him. "OUCH!" he cried out, just before he started to turn purple. Greedy realized that Papa Smurf's remedy wasn't going to work, and that he was going to be the next victim. "No...keep away from me! Papa Smurf!" he cried out. He ran as quickly as he could to avoid Clumsy and Handy, but he was quickly bitten and then turned into a Purple Smurf. Papa Smurf and some of the Smurfs watched fearfully as more Purple Smurfs now headed out into the forest. "This is terrible," Papa Smurf said to himself. "I must now go find another remedy." ----- So Papa Smurf spent another night in his laboratory preparing another remedy to use, this time in the form of an ointment. The following morning, Papa Smurf called all his little Smurfs together. "Smurfs, I hope this ointment will do the trick," he said. "But once again, I will need volunteers to..." This time his little Smurfs all objected by individually saying, "Not me!" "Oh, so that's it?" Papa Smurf said, sounding displeased. He saw Jokey, Grouchy, and Tapper standing together. "Well, you, you, and you are elected! Now smurf to it!" "Yes, Papa Smurf," all three Smurfs said in unison. As they went off into the forest, Grouchy bravely said, "So how do we capture a Purple Smurf?" "I may have an idea, my fellow Grouchy, but it's going to take a brave Smurf to do it," Tapper said. They huddled together to hear what Tapper had to say. "Now we're going to need a Smurf who will smurf out into the open as bait for a Purple Smurf. Then...though I hate the thought of even smurfing it...two of us will smurf behind a bush and wait for a Purple Smurf to show up, and one of us will smurf it in the head with a rock." "Hey, not bad," Jokey said, "but how will we decide which one of us will be the bait?" Tapper looked at the ground and then pulled out some blades of small grass. "The one who smurfs the shortest blade will be the one who will be the bait," he said, holding three blades of grass in his closed hand. Grouchy and Jokey pulled their blades, leaving Tapper with one. "I hate smurfing to be the bait," Grouchy said as he realized he is the one with the short blade. "Have faith, my friend," Tapper said, smiling. "We'll smurf your back to make sure that a Purple Smurf doesn't smurf you." Grouchy sighed as he laid himself on the ground with his tail exposed and Jokey and Tapper hid themselves behind a bush. "Now let's be real quiet while we wait for a Purple Smurf to come," Tapper suggested. "I hate waiting for a Purple Smurf," Grouchy said. After about a minute of waiting, Grouchy heard, "GNAP!" He covered his eyes in fear, hating the thought of a Purple Smurf approaching. But in reality, it was Jokey playing a joke on Grouchy. "Great Smurfiny Crickets, my dear Jokey, this isn't the time for your fun and games," Tapper whispered with great displeasure at his fellow Smurf's prank. Then suddenly all three of them heard, "GNAP!", and Jokey and Tapper saw that one of the Purple Smurfs was approaching. "Get ready," Tapper told Jokey as they saw the Purple Smurf with Hefty's tattoo markings slowly advancing upon Grouchy, who covered his eyes, not wanting to be in this situation. And then Jokey threw a rock right at the Purple Smurf's head, knocking him out from behind. "Aye, good show there, Jokey," Tapper said as he and Jokey emerged from behind a bush. "We've got our Purple Smurf captured for Papa Smurf now." Grouchy got up from the ground and sighed with relief. ----- In Papa Smurf's laboratory, the Smurfs gathered together as the Purple Smurf who was completely bound in rope was prepared for testing the new remedy. "We'll need to remove his hat if we're going to use the ointment on him," Papa Smurf said. "Remove his hat?" Vanity said. "But a Smurf without a hat is not a Smurf at all!" "We have to remove it, or else this might not work," Papa Smurf said. Vanity sighed as he reluctantly removed the hat so that Tapper could pour the ointment on the Purple Smurf's head. "How long is it supposed to smurf on his head, Papa Smurf?" Tapper asked. "His head needs to be completely smurfed in the ointment for at least a minute before we wipe it off," Papa Smurf said. "Aye, Papa Smurf," Tapper said as he received the cloth from Papa Smurf after handing him back the ointment jar. "This smurf's getting hard to keep under control, Papa Smurf," Tuffy said as he tried to keep the Purple Smurf from slipping out of his grasp. Papa Smurf checked the sand glass he was using to time how long the ointment should stay on the Purple Smurf's head. Then as the sand glass ran out, he said, "Now it's time to wipe it off." Tapper took the cloth and wiped the ointment off. "It didn't work, Papa Smurf," Tapper said. "He's still purple." "Uh-oh, this one feels like he's starting to smurf loose," Tuffy said. The Smurfs backed away as quickly as they could before the Purple Smurf broke through the rope with great strength. But only Papa Smurf and Vanity managed to escape the chaos as the other Smurfs inside the laboratory were quickly turned into Purple Smurfs, including Tapper and Tuffy. Smurf to Part 4 Category:Purple Reign Of Terror chapters Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories